wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyra Starspire
Lyracle, the Mask Maker of Suramar, had successfully petitioned Aviana to aid her and her group in becoming druids. After passing several tests, Aviana gave them a gift. She turned them all into harpies. However, Lyra was one of a handful who was still not a druid, but a priest and siren. Lyra was the first Harpy Bard. Her words inspiring, her songs triumphant, the Harpy Queen boosts the moral of any under her command. Her and three others currently lead the new Harpy Nightshade Tribe. Tel'anor is their base of operations as they attempt to cultivate a foundation for others of their people to become one with nature. Physical Description Lyra's Nightborne/Nightfallen visage was erased after Aviana's blessing, and with it her true form revealed once more before it warped again into a harpy. Lyra can swap to and from each form, similar to Worgen/Humans but in this case it's Night Elf/Harpy. Harpy: Purple and Blue crown of feathers with two white feathers in the very front. Blue eye glow, light blue skin, and dark purple lips. Three starshard markings adorn her forehead and both cheeks. Notched ears as typical of her race, her purple and blue feathers can also be found on her arm wings and tail feathers. Because she is a redeemed harpy, she has a peacock/druid emblem at the end of each of the three feathers. Lyra typically wears leather and cloth. Night Elf: Dark Purple hair that fades into blue. One White streak can be found in the front of her bangs, mimicking that of her harpy form. Pretty much every the is the same in coloration, but replace harpy features with night elf ones and keep the blue eyes. Personality Strengths: Generous, Idealistic, Great Sense of Humor Weaknesses: Over-promising, impatient, no filter sometimes Likes: Freedom, Traveling, being out doors Dislikes: being restrained, splitting hairs about details Enthusiastic and Great Sense of Humor History Pre- Sundering: A High Elf who only went by Lyracle, that was stuck in Suramar when the sundering occurred. Suramar: Settling in, Lyracle became a mask maker for the masquerade parties. She was known for her feathered beasts, but also because she would moonlight as a lounge singer for said parties. Lyracle was always invited because of her mask making abilities, but her singing kept them all there. Current: Lyra is approached by a half-elf about Lyra's group of druids. Lyra and the others come up with a plan to petition Aviana, and ask her to allow them to become Druids. After a series of tests, Aviana agree's, transforming them all into harpies instead. This allowed for some of them to become druids, but some, like Lyra, became something else. Lyra was the first bard. A priest and hunter combination, she uses a harp-bow and sings her inspirations into battle. Boosting her troops morale, Lyra as she is known now, can do minor bow and arrows attacks, but if she is singing her commands and inspiration, then her harpy is dedicated to summoning the constellation that Lyra is singing to. Once all of the stars appear, Lyra gets an ultimate attack that showers the enemies in star shards, boosting dots of all within Lyra's command. It does descent damage, but once done, Lyra can only minor heal and minor cure. Bard Abilities Siren's Song - A buff that allows her single use ability to spread to those she commands. Quotes "Madness chases me, but waits for others." Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Nightborne